


the morning rolls around

by forev



Series: mental health issues [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Molestation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mean Girls, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: “You have to!!” Hinata insists, “it’s like, a rite of passage!”“Everyone has to eat the shitty omelette,” a blonde stranger monotones, nodding seriously.--or; Kenma is the newest admission in a Psychiatric Hospital





	

**Author's Note:**

> if a character is mentioned, and then not mentioned again, assume they were discharged  
> the hospital in which kenma stays is fictional  
> most of this is based of my own experience in psych in the U.S.! i have stayed in a psych ward/psych hospital several times.  
> this was written as a comfort/vent/stress relief piece a whiiile ago, and i revamped it recently. enjoy, adn dont read if yr triggered easily. thx ;0  
> <3  
> also:  
> [heres som tunez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mwlU71S7TA)

Kenma never thought he’d end up in a place like this. They tell him it’s classified as a voluntary admission because he didn’t struggle against it after they decided, but God, voluntary isn’t really the word he’d use to describe his admittance into the  Mōningupurērī Tokyo Metropolitan Adolescent Behavioral Health Center. The name’s a fucking  _ mouthful _ . 

It’s the middle of December and he’s in a cramped examination room, pulling on a pair of scrubs after a full body examination. 

“Okay, just a few more questions,” Kenma’s mother had left half an hour ago. It’s 3 am, but Kenma doesn’t feel all that tired. He had stopped sleeping as much when the nightmares started. 

“Do you use any drugs?” Takeda, who had examined him, and who had walked him mother through filling out a hefty amount of paperwork, asks. 

“I’ve only done drugs once,” he says quietly.

“Go on,” Takeda prys, pen pressed to his paper. 

“I smoked weed with a guy from school last year,” Kenma says, chin resting in his hand and eyes gazing at the white walls of the room.. 

“Nothing too recent then,” Takeda says to himself, “Okay, what are your religious beliefs, that is, if you have any?” Takeda smiles. It’s a very charming smile, Kenma thinks. 

“Well, Shinto,” he supposes, and then thinks of Kuroo, “but I have a friend who’s Wicca.”

Takeda raises his eyebrows, “He practices witchcraft, then?”

Kenma nods silently and watches as Takeda’s hand glides across the paper.

“Alright, last one for now, and then you can go to bed if you’d like,” the older man pauses to flip a page in his notebook, “are you straight, or gay? Or bisexual.”

Kenma labels himself as pansexual, but he decides to go with, “Uh, I’m bisexual.”

Takeda nods to himself and marks something on the paper.

“I’ll take you to your room, then,” Takeda says, standing up and leading Kenma down a dimly lit hallway, “You’re in 426b, you get the ‘window seat’, as they call it. And your roommate is very nice. I’m sure you two will get along.”

Kenma doesn’t say anything. All he has with him is is his dark green hoodie. They’re only allowed to have sweatshirts (with the strings removed), no other articles of clothing. Everyone wears scrubs in the hospital. 

Kenma’s room looks nice enough, kind of (as in: not all all) like a room you’d see in a normal hospital but the beds are cemented to the floor, and there are no TVs or heart monitors. As Takeda whispers a ‘goodbye’, Kenma walks over to his bed. The mattress is draped with a paper thin sheet and blanket, but Kenma doesn’t care too much. There is a window above his headboard, and he can tell that if he were to climb onto the sill, he could sit contentedly. And he hasn’t even glanced at his roommate yet, let alone noticed that the younger boy is awake, and watching him intently.

“Hi!!” he says, startling Kenma, “I’m Hinata!”

Kenma slowly turns around to see a boy with messy orange hair and a smile that lights up the dull room.

“Hello,” he replies, exhaustion that he hadn’t noticed before bleeding into his voice, “I’m Kozume. Kenma.”

“I like your name!!” Hinata is not even near whispering, and after a few seconds of silence, the two boys hear an angry voice from across the hallway.

“Fuck the shut off,” the unknown voice shouts, causing Hinata’s grin to grow even wider. 

“Sorry, Tobio!” Hinata yells back, and then turns to Kenma, “That’s just Kageyama. He’s really grumpy. Goodnight, Kenma. I’ll talk to you in group tomorrow!”

 

Instead of going to bed, Kenma stays up and reads some English novel with a dull plot and unnecessary heterosexual romance until 8:00 a.m., when the lights snap on and the staff starts waking everyone up.

First things in the morning are meds, vital signs, and showers.

The staff member taking vitals is (according to Hinata) Nobuteru Irhata, a therapist. What a therapist is doing taking vitals, Kenma doesn't know, but he rolls with it. Hinata bounces next to him in line, barely containing his bubbling energy. Though, Kenma can’t be sure what’s  _ how  _ he’s so energetic.

“I know it seems pretty bad here,” Hinata offers cheerily, “But it’s not!! Staff is really nice and the food is pretty good!”

“It’s fucking horrible here,” the voice from this morning, Tobio, says.

“So crude!” Hinata yelps. 

Eventually, Hinata is distracted by something more interesting than Kenma, and flutters down the hallway, leaving Kenma alone with a bunch of strangers. 

“Uh, hey,” a voice behind Kenma says. He turns to see a boy with messy brown hair and freckles, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

“Hi,” Kenma replies dully.

“I’m Yamaguchi,” the boy says, smiling at Kenma kindly, albeit anxiously, and extending his hand. 

Kenma shakes said hand and glances around awkwardly.

“Ukai has assigned me to you? Like, as a first day buddy. I can explain stuff to you and show you around if you want,” Yamaguchi explains. 

“Oh,” Kenma says, “Thank you.”

 

At breakfast, there’s no tray for Kenma (it’s not like he was going to eat anyway), so Hinata offers him half of his omelette. If you can call the dull yellow monstrosity an  _ omelette _ , that is. 

“You have to!!” Hinata insists, “it’s like, a rite of passage!”

“Everyone has to eat the shitty omelette,” a blonde stranger monotones, nodding seriously.

After a few minutes of Hinata badgering, and Kenma watching in fascination as a red haired patient walks around collecting cereal from everyone else, another patient steps in.

“Hey, now,” he chides, “Hinata, don’t try to force food into the nice new admission. He’s probably nervous.”

Hinata groans, “Uuuugh,  _ alright _ , Suga-senpai! Sorry, Kenma!”

 

After breakfast is morning group.

“So!” A man with blond hair kept back with a band says loudly, clapping his hands together, “As some of you already know, we have a new admission, Kenma. So we’re going to do a welcome group. We’ll go around the room, everyone say your name, age, why you're here, and something interesting about yourself. I’m Ukai and I’m here because I want to help troubled kids.”

Hinata is the first patient to speak up, “Okay! I’m Hinata, I’m 15, I’m here for ADHD, poor stress management, and impulsivity! Something interesting about me is that I love to paint and play volleyball!”

The guy sitting next to the ball of sunshine (this is shitty omelette guy, Kenma notes)  rolls his eyes, “The only reason Hinata’s here is because he’s too happy. I’m Tsukishima, I’m 15, and something interesting about me is nothing.”

“He’s just grumpy today,” Yamaguchi, who is sitting next to Kenma, supplies, and then, “Oh no.”

“I’m Bokuto,” says the next person, he looks close to angry tears, and his hair is half sticking up, as if he didn’t comb it, and half obscuring his left eye, “I’m 17. Who cares why I’m here, anyway. I hate everything.”

“He’s in a bad mood today, it looks like,” Yamaguchi says with a blush. “Ah, he’s here for mood swings and impulsivity.”

Red haired guy is sitting in between Bokuto and the next person, but he’s asleep, so they move on.

“I’m Oikawa,” he sighs dramatically after a few second pause, “Oh fine, if you insist. I’m 17 and I’m here for delusions, anxiety, insomnia, and self-harm.”

Delusions?

“I’m Kageyama,” that Tobio guy or whoever says, “I’m 15, and I’m here for obsessive-compulsive disorder and aggression. Something interesting… I like to play volleyball with Hinata.” 

In the end, there are 10 patients. It’s a small unit, apparently, but Kenma still feels overwhelmed. 

The day goes by relatively quickly, and towards the end of the afternoon, they all take the elevator down to the bottom floor of the building and, seeing as it’s a nice day, go outside into a fenced in yard.

The sky is a sweet shade of blue, and there are trees surrounding most of the fenced in area where the patients are spending their gym time. Kenma decides to sit in a shaded area away from everyone else, and it’s nice, until he is oh so rudely interrupted by one (1) Oikawa Tooru. 

“So,” the older boy drawls, “I hear you’re Wicca?”

Kenma blinks, “I have a friend who is... Where did you... hear that, anyway?”

“Around,” Oikawa drawls, “Odd question, but did you happen to smuggle in any  _ herbs _ or anything like that?”

Kenma shakes his head. 

“Damn it!” Oikawa shouts, “They say that they’ll ‘ _ provide _ ’ for your religious beliefs but they won’t even let me cats a simple protection spell! This is truly unfair!”

“You could draw sigils,” Kenma suggests awkwardly, feeling kind of bad for the guy. 

“But I can’t cast them without fire!” Oikawa complains, his voice nearing a wail. 

So Oikawa uses fire when casting. Kenma is not very familiar with that method. 

Kenma let’s Oikawa rant for another twenty seconds or so before his words begin to slow.

Kenma’s curiosity eventually gets the better of him, and he asks Oikawa about his delusions. 

“Nothing  _ too  _ terrible,” he says, rubbing the side of his face, “I believe in aliens.”

Kenma blinks at him, “I… That’s… not really a delusion, though, is it?”

Oikawa shifts weight from one foot to another, “The delusion is that aliens… are coming… to get me… which the probably  _ are _ !”

Kenma is about to say something else, when-

“Oikawa!” another voice exclaims. Kenma looks around to see a patient he recognizes as Sugawara, “I’m sorry, Kenma. Is he bothering you?”

“Not really,” Kenma says. Oikawa seems a bit intense, but overall not unfriendly, “But thank you.”

Oikawa and Suga go off on their own, and Kenma thanks the Gods that he’ll get a few seconds in the shade to himself, but it seems that something like that is just  _ too much  _ to ask.

Hinata is barreling towards him at light speed, barely comprehensible words leaving his lips.

“Keeeenma!!!! Do you play volleyball?! Will you set to me?!”

Kenma’s face contorts, making him look very uncomfortable, which he kind of is. He hasn’t really set to anyone in a while… But he supposes it wouldn’t hurt. 

Kenma stands up and brushes off the invisible dust on his pants, “Alright.”

Hinata is bubbling with excitement, “Yes!! Thank you so much, Kenma!”

Kenma sets to Hinata for a good half hour before they all have to go back inside.

 

The next day, Kenma meets with his therapist, Yasufumi Nekomata. He’s pretty laid back, Kenma decides. But Kenma is a bit hesitant to talk to him about anything. He doesn’t think that he has much to talk about, anyway.

“Kenma, why are you here?” Nekomata asks. 

“Because I tried to kill myself,” Kenma responds. 

“Do you want to die?” 

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” 

Kenma pauses to think about what he wants to say. Truthfully, he thinks his life is fine. He’s never been traumatized, his parents aren’t abusive, he has friends. Everything is fine (unless you count the nightmares). The only problem is Kenma himself. He’s weak. He’s afraid. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“I don’t really want to die, but I don’t necessarily want to live either,” Kenma confesses, “I-” he pauses, “It’s hard to explain. I don’t really know what I feel.” 

“Why don’t you want to live, Kenma?” 

Tears prick at the corner of Kenma’s eyes. He’s not sure how to answer this question, “I’m just so scared,” his voice is barely a whisper. 

Then, “Can I leave?” 

Nekomata nods, “In a minute Kenma. We’ll discuss your fear in our next session, but for now there’s one more thing that I wanted to ask you about.”

Kenma grits his teeth. 

“On your chart, it says you have nightmares? Would you mind sharing what they’re about?”

Kenma breathes out slowly.

“They’re about..” 

Nekomata waits. 

“.. being molested,” he says very quietly. 

“But you denied any history of sexualy abues or harassment. Are these nightmares chronic?”

Kenma makes no indication of an answer to Nekomata’s question, “But I  _ wasn’t  _ molested. I don’t remember it. I  _ wasn’t _ !” he raises his voice towards the end of his sentences. 

“Okay, Kenma. I believe you,” Nekomata says, in an effort to sooth Kenma, “Do you need a few minutes to cool down before you go back to group?”

Kenma shakes his head and leaves the room without a goodbye. 

Everyone else in in the group room, and Oikawa is standing up in the middle of a circle of supporting patients. He looks, on a scale of 1 to pissed, moderately pissed.. 

“I just don’t understand! Honestly, I should be able to get as many herbs and practice as much craft as I fucking want!” he snarls. 

Hinata nods, “Yeah, I don’t see what the problem is, Ukai. Uh, with all due respect, I mean!”

“As long as staff monitors me to make sure I don’t fucking set myself on fire or what the fuck ever,” Oikawa continues, “I should be able to to this!”

Ukai sighs and rubs his temples, “I’ll talk to Takeda and the other nurses about it.”

“Yes!” Oikawa whoops. 

 

That night, Kenma can’t sleep, and in the middle of the night he hears muffled sobbing coming from the room across the hall. Naturally, he assumes that it’s Kageyama, but he is mistaken,

It’s Oikawa. 

At this revelation, he also realizes that it must be hell for Kageyama and Oikawa to share a room. Oikawa likes to talk about how much he hates Kageyama (for undisclosed reasons)  _ all  _ the time. 

“No,  _ no _ ,” Oikawa is crying more loudly now. 

“Oikawa-senpai,” comes Kageyama’s soft voice, “ _ Oikawa-senpai _ . It’s a dream. Do you want me to get staff?”

Oikawa let’s out a wet gasp, “They’re coming for me. They’re  _ coming,  _ Tobio-chan!”

“No, they’re not,” Kageyama says. 

There’s a minute or two of hushed whispering before Takeda, who seems to be on staff every night, creeps down the hallway and peeks into their room. 

“Oikawa, do you need something to help you sleep? Would you like to talk to me about it?”

“No,” Oikawa says solidly, “I’ll be fine.”

After Takeda leaves, Kageyama continues to comfort Oikawa until he falls back asleep, or maybe he’s just lying there silently. Kenma isn’t sure.

Kenma thinks that it’s nice, that Kageyama is willing to help Oikawa even though Oikawa seems to hate him. 

 

They have a ‘social hour’ the next day. According to Hinata, they’ll have art therapy the next day during this time.

Kenma and Hinata sit in the hallway outside of the group room (it’s rather loud inside) and make casual conversation. A staff member keeps an eye on them from the Nurse’s Station.

“So,” Kenma says, staring at the ceiling, “what’s Tendou here for, if I’m allowed to ask that. He doesn’t talk about much other than manga.”

“Oh! Tendou’s pretty cool!” Hinata tells Kenma, “he’s got, uh, ‘fluctuating empathy’, I think he said, and he tried to kill himself before he got admitted, which I guess is a given? He also self harms a lot. He’s on  _ pencil restriction  _ because he scratched his leg with the back end of the pencil, and it started to bleed. Have you seen his nails? He bites them  _ so much _ …”

People here talk about things like self-harm and suicide so casually… 

Kenma hums in thought, “how long has been here?”

“Three weeks,” Hinata says solemnly, “That’s longer that  _ I’ve  _ ever been here!! It seems like so long… And he doesn’t really try to get out, you know? He just jacks around all the time! He’s always on Level 1, except sometime’s he’s on Level 2, because he help’s out the staff a lot with like, cleaning and stuff.”

Kenma nods silently and rests his head on the wall. Hinata had explained the level system to him earlier: it’s meant to track how well your doing. Or, something like that. Hinata isn’t the best at explaining things. If you participate in group, eat all of your meals, and follow the rules (among other things, Kenma is sure), you eventually get to Level 3. People on Level 1 are new admission, and people who don’t do the things they’re supposed to do. Level 2 is a sort of in between.

After a few minutes, Kageyama comes out into the hallway. Kenma hears him counting his steps under his breath before he sits down, leaning against the wall next to Kenma. Kenma doesn’t know much about Kageyama, other than what he says in group (little) and what Hinata has told him (a fair amount). He knows that Kageyama is very frustrated, and that his dad left when he was younger, so now he kind of has some abandonment issues. He also knows that Kageyama is pretty good at volleyball, even if he struggles to slow down so that other people can keep up with him. 

They sit quietly, listening to the sounds from the room behind them, and the tapping of Hinata’s foot on the carpeted floor.

“Hey, guys?” 

Kenma opens his eyes a fraction and looks at Hinata. 

“I’m glad I met you!” he tells them, grinning widely. 

Kenma feels his lips twitch into what could be the inkling of a smile, but says nothing. 

Hinata gets the message, and his smile only grows more wide.

 

Art Therapy. 

“Noooo,” Hinata groans,  “I forgoooot about Art Therapy!!! I’m bad at art!”

“I’m sure…. You’re not  _ too  _ horrible,” Kenma tells him, sitting down at the table and picking up a marker. 

“He’s really bad,” Tsukishima says from across the room. 

“Tsukki! Don’t be  _ mean _ ,” Yamaguchi chides, not looks up from where he’s drawing.

Kageyama and Lev (a new admission) sit at the table with them.

“Kozume!” Lev says a few seconds later, bouncing excitedly, and shoving his artwork in Kenma’s face.

It’s a picture of two cats, on that is obvoiusly supposed to be Lev, and one that Kenma guess is… himself. It’s a bit crude, Kenma thinks, but Lev obviously put effort into it. 

“Thank you,” Kenma says. While he doesn’t like Lev all that much, he isn’t going to be rude to him here.

“You like it??” Lev asks excitedly, nearly shaking as Kenma takes it from his hands.

“Yes,” Kenma says, “I do.”

 

The designated time they get to spend outside becomes Kenma’s favorite time over a few days. In the end, staff doesn’t give into Oikawa’s whining, so he resorts to casting sigils  _ without  _ fire, which he tells Kenma is  _ very _ painstaking and annoying. Kenma thinks he sees Oikawa try to curse a member of day staff at some point, but probably not… 

_ Probably _ … 

 

On several occasions, Kenma sees Hinata doing what Kenma likes to call ‘freaking out’.

He has never seen him in a full blown anxiety attack.

Until today, that is. 

He sees Hinata sitting on the floor in the hallway outside of the main room with a staff member that Kenma recognizes as Washujou Tanji crouched in front of him. The closer Kenma gets, the more he can see that Hinata isn’t just sitting. His breathing is shallow, and his hands are gripping his hair, and his foot is tapping rapidly on the tile floor. 

“Hinata?” Kenma asks.

Hinata looks up at him, and Kenma is shocked to see tears in his eyes. 

“K-Kenma,” he gasps, “th-they…”

Washijou looks up at Kenma, “Kozume, this is something for a staff member to deal with, not you. Please go back to group. Hinata is having a panic attack, but I’ll be able to calm him down.”

Kenma walks around the corner, but doesn’t go back into the group room. He stands and listens to the ongoing conversation between Hinata and Washijou.

Hinata’s voice is weak and cracked, “Th-they wanna send me to residential! They, they…”

Washijou frowns slightly, “Hinata, I don’t think that’s true. Can you breathe for me?”

Hinata hiccups a rubs furiously at his eyes, “No! He said! He said…”

Hinata is obviously wearing himself out, and his panic is not showing any end, so Washijou sends another staff member for a pill to calm Hinata down.

It turns out that, really, Hinata is not being sent to a residential facility. After he calms down, he explains  (though newly shed tears at the mere thought of it) to Washijou why exactly he had been freaking out.

Hinata goes back into the group room after he’s calmed down some, and Kenma follows him.

They sit in the back of the room, and Kenma quietly asks him about why he had been upset.

“It’s because I’ve been here so many times in… uh, succession? I think that’s the word,” Hinata tells him, “they say that if I keep trying to kill myself then residental,”- he starts to sniffle again- “might, uh… be the best option.”

“Keep trying to kill yourself,” Kenma echos.

Hinata frowns and shifts in his seat, “Yeah… I’ve… uh, been in a really bad place? Mentally… recently…”

Kenma waits for him to say more. 

“But, uh, I’m doing better now! I think-” he pauses, “this is going to be my last time here.”

 

The next evening is, unbeknownst to Kenma until just now, pizza and a movie night. 

“Okay, fuckers,” Tendou says. 

“Language, Satori,” Ukai scolds, but Tendou pays him no mind. 

“My mom brought, you fukin’ guessed it,  _ Mean Girls _ , when she visited last week, so we’re gonna mother fukin  _ watch  _ it tonight,” Tendou places his hands on his hips, and Oikawa shouts gleefully.

“Tendou, we’re going to put you back on level one if you keep swearing,” Ukai tells him. 

“Does it look, like I care,” Tendou says, “because I, shockingly, do not.”

Bokuto, who has, since the last time we saw him, swung in and out of many moods of many colors, looks around in confusion, “Uh, I’ve never seen that?”

“It’s bad,” Tsukishima, who Kenma rarely sees outside of his room, tells him. 

“UH!” Oikawa replies, “That’s fake. I can confirm that Mean Girls is the best movie to ever come out of America!”

The chairs, which are usually arranged in a circle around the room, are now in roughly two rows facing the television, which is in the room for the sole purpose of movie nights (and the occasional educational video).

Hinata is drumming on the back of Asahi(a new admission)’s chair, a beat that Kenma doesn’t recognize, and when he see’s Kenma enter the room, he excitedly pats the vacant chair next to him, and Kenma gladly accepts the invitation. Over the few days that they have known each other, Kenma thinks that’s he’s grown the closest to Hinata out of all of the patients. Of course, staff noticed, and they told him that he “isn’t in the hospital to make friends” and that he should “focus on himself”. Kenma thinks about what they say a lot. He also ignores it a lot, but hey, what can you do.

The movie starts after Ukai brings in the pizza, and Oikawa gives a gracious amount of live commentary. 

Lev quotes the iconic lines, and completely ignores the pizza. 

As the movie ends, they start up an open discussion. 

“Is she actually a lesbian?” Bokuto asks, and Oikawa is happy to go off on a tangent about how, no, she’s probably bi, and a lot of other things that Kenma doesn’t catch because he’s staring at Hinata, who is listening to Oikawa with rapt attention. He’s never noticed how nice Hinata’s eyes are… 

 

The next day, Hinata swoops into afternoon group with the announcement that he’ll be leaving the next day.

Kenma’s stomach drops. 

 

True to his word, Hinata leaves the next day, and everyone breaks the no touching rule to give him a hug before he gets into the elevator. 

“Bye, Kenma!” Hinata calls, waving exaggeratedly, “Byeeeee Kageyama!”

Kenma swears he sees Hinata blow him a kiss as the elevator doors close.

It is only at this point that Kenma realizes that he had developed some sort of strange crush on Hinata.

Well, shit.

 

Kenma, though he hates to admit it, feels himself making more progress without Hinata there. He is released the next week, and goes back to school soon after. 

Of course Kuroo is ecstatic to have him back, and Kenma is happy to be back with Kuroo, one of few people who it doesn’t physically exhaust him to be around, and his friend since childhood.

It’s strange getting back into the swing of things, but the stay at the Hospital really helped Kenma. He is now regularly seeing a therapist, and is on medication. Which also seems to be helping. He miraculously makes it to his second year of high school.

And he never sees Hinata again…

 

… until he  _ does _ . 

It’s nearly a whole year after the entire ordeal, and Kenma is in a Barnes & Noble with Kuroo, buying paper copies of all of the Tokyo Ghoul mangas instead of just continuing to read them online like a  _ normal person _ , when he catches sighs of an orange swath of hair in the corner of his eye. 

He turns.

“Kenma? What are you looking at?” Kuroo asks. 

There are muffled voices, and-

“Kenma?!”

And, yes, it’s Hinata.

He’s standing there in all his glory (he’s barely grown at all, and his hair is still the same length, jeez, has he changed at all?), a huge grin on his face and- hey, is that?- Kageyama by his side.

“Kenmaaaa!” Hinata rocks back on the balls of his feet, “hug?”

Kenma blinks, and then nods slightly, getting an armful of sunshine in return.

“So much has happened since the last time I saw you! I’m in high school now!!  _ Kageyama  _ and me go to the same high school!! I’m the ace of our volleyball team-”

“-no he isn’t-”

“and I really hope you’re doing well, Kenma!! Is this your wizard friend?”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him, and Kenma flushes slightly. 

“Yes, this is Kuroo,” Kenma says, “and I’m doing well. It’s nice to see you again.”

Kenma turns to Kuroo, “This is Hinata.”

“...Hinata?”

“...from the Hospital.”

“Ooooh,  _ Hospital Hinata _ . It’s nice to meet, you, shrimpy-chan.”

“Aaah, Kenma! You told him about me?”

“Of course.”

Hinata snaps, his eyes lighting up, “Kenma! Can I have your phone?”

Kenma gives him his phone, and watches as Hinata enters in his own number and sends himself a text. 

Kageyama, who is beginning to look impatient, taps Hinata on the shoulder. 

“Ah, sorry Kenma! Gotta go!” he makes a phone gesture with his hand, “Call me!”

His phone buzzes in his hands a second after Hinata and Kageyama leave. 

 

**(≧▽≦)o☆ hinata!!!:** hey!! now that we,ve met eachother on the ~outside~ (lol) i think we should b friends!!

**(≧▽≦)o☆ hinata!!!:** like… real friends and not jst mentally ill hospital buddies

**(≧▽≦)o☆ hinata!!!:** not so say that we wer,nt friends then!! Just!!

**(≧▽≦)o☆ hinata!!!:** agh u know i mean kenma

 

And Kenma does know what he means, so he tells Hinata that he would very much like to be friends with him, and that it was very nice to run into him, and that his hair is still very orange, and that he seems to be doing well. Only, in not so many words.

 

**sent to (≧▽≦)o☆ hinata!!!:** i do. 

**sent to (≧▽≦)o☆ hinata!!!:** thank you.

  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> remember kids: dont try 2 hav romance relationships wen yr in a psych hospital, or rly when yr in a bad place mentally at all? kind of a bad idea dude.
> 
> blease remember 2 comment if you have any compliments or complaints. kudos pay da billz


End file.
